An Alchemic New Year
by Heika
Summary: Two years after becoming a State Alchemist, Edward Elric returns to Central on New Year's Eve to report his findings. A shame, then, that he has not made any.


**Author's Notes:** This story takes place two years after Edward Elric's State Alchemist Certification. It is New Year's Eve, only a few hours before midnight.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, nor any of the characters herein described.

* * *

As everyone knew, New Year's Day and Christmas were two entirely different things. The fact that most individuals lumped the two together in the phrase, "Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" only showed their laziness. Or, so thought Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist.

The distinction was an important one for him. Christmas was a superstitious holiday, celebrating an event that, he was entirely sure, probably never happened; the fact that it had become an excuse to give presents only deepened his dislike. What was the point, after all? If you never gave presents, a one-time splurge wouldn't help at all. And if you gave regularly... then what was the point of making a big deal about it?

Edward Elric sighed, and looked up. He was, once more, on a train: it seemed that he was constantly finding himself on them, for some reason or another. This time, he was returning to Central. Once more, a lead had turned up empty, and Lieutenant Colonel Roy "You're-never-going-to-find-it-so-stop-wasting-military-funds" Mustang would want a full report. In excruciating detail, with every misstep held up for derision.

"Not that he needs one," the alchemist grumbled to himself. "He knows _everything_ that's going on, anyway. Why doesn't he ever give _my_ report to _me_ and save the effort?" He gazed out the window over the snow-driven lands, and sighed. "Stupid Lieutenant Colonel."

Alphonse Elric, Edward's little brother and a large suit of armor, raised his two hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sure that there's some reason for it, brother. He does have a lot of things to worry about, after all."

The Full Metal Alchemist sighed, and leaned back. "Especially at New Year's, eh?" He adopted a sarcastic, yet remarkably life-like, Roy Mustang pose. "'Ah, Edward! I'll need to hear your report about the amazing discoveries that you've made. Oh? What's that? You didn't find _anything_? That's too bad. Here, it's New Year's, why don't you have a drink and cheer up? Oh, that's right, you're too _small_ to drink alcohol yet! Well, I'm sure we've got some milk here somewhere. _Little kids_ need to build their calcium!' Argh!" Edward slammed his auto-mail arm on the table between himself and his brother. "Just thinking about it makes me furious!"

Alphonse was about to placate his brother, but stopped and looked up. After a moment, "Brother... did you see anyone we know on this train?"

Edward stood up, and looked around. While a substantial minority of the occupants were wearing various hats and hoods, as the train was still fairly cold, he couldn't see anyone that he recognized. "I think you're seeing things, Al. If it was someone we knew, wouldn't they have talked to us by now? We're almost at Central."

The alchemist settled back to his seat, and gazed out the window. _Oh yeah,_ he thought, _New Year's. _To him, it was a much more logical holiday than Christmas. The end of one calendar, the beginning of another; looking over what you've accomplished... _Not that we've actually found anything yet._ Edward frowned. _But we've got some leads. Maybe the next city will have something._ But even still, New Year's was a time for reflection, to look back and remind yourself of what had happened, and mistakes that were to be learned from. A much more logical holiday than Christmas.

"Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

Edward carefully considered what he was going to say. "Do you... think this year was worth it?"

If he had been a normal person, Alphonse would have been taken aback by such a question, coming out of nowhere like it did. But, from Edward, such things were to be expected. Alphonse nodded. "Yes. We followed up our leads, and while we haven't found anything yet, I'm sure that..."

"We'll find something eventually?" The elder brother frowned. "I don't know. It seems that no matter how hard we look..."

"Brother?"

"...or how many leads we track down..."

"Um... brother?" Al's voice was getting more urgent, but was still ignored.

"We never actually get any further."

"Brother!?" Alphonse was nearly frantic at this point, and was pointing to the seat next to Edward. His warning was, however, ignored by the brooding alchemist.

"I don't know... maybe it _is_ hopeless. Or maybe, we just need a little more inspiration... What do you think we're missing, Al?" He turned around, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Elysia! Her cuteness reinvigorates your spirit, doesn't it!?" Edward was staring at a picture of an undeniably cute two-year-old, the picture in question being no more thana fewinches from his eyes. "Doesn't that expression make you want to go out andconquer the world!?"

It was, of course, Maes Hughes. The Major was dressed in a well-knit sweater and a black pair of pants, with a knit cap placed on his head. A wide smile was on his face as he continued, "And I've also got a special snow-angel edition! Doesn't she look radiant in this one? She's a little angel herself, isn't she?" Another picture was shoved into Edward's face before the alchemist could respond.

It was, indeed, a picture of Elysia making a snow angel, and she was, indeed, extremely happy. Edward offered a half-hearted laugh. "Major, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Glacier?"

Hughes shrugged and reclined, stretching his feet under the table and resting them next to Alphonse. "The Lieutenant Colonel heard that you were coming, and he sent me to inform you," a slight smile, "that since you were unsuccessful in your search, you don't have to report your findings to him. Hefurther wanted me to mention that, since you have been wasting so much money, you also don't need to attend the party currently being held in the military dormitories."

Edward clenched his fists at this. "Grr... just because he's my superior officer, and apparently knows _everything_, doesn't mean that he can insult me without even bothering to tell me so himself!"

The Major sighed. "In addition, he also ordered me to mention that, due to the fact you haven't made progress in your search, next year's certification may be more difficult. He stressed," Hughes continued, "that you may want to find another method of qualifying than reporting your findings."

The Full Metal Alchemist gritted his teeth. "Anything else?"

Another shrug. "Besides the fact that he reportedly will be spending New Year's Eve with a civilian, nothing."

Slowly, very slowly, a smile began to form on Edward's face. "He's not going to be at the dormitories?" Hughes shook his head. "He's going to be out all night with this girl?" An affirmative. "Perfect!"

Alphonse asked, "Brother... what are you planning to do?"

A triumphant smile, and a thumbs-up. "I'll crash his party and show that, if he can waste military money on his dates, then I shouldn't be reprimanded for what I'm doing!"

Maes Hughes raised his hand, prepared to make a counterpoint, then thought better of it. Instead, he stated, "That may not be the best idea, considering that..."

But Edward was already thinking of how best to pull off this stunt, and make it suitably insubordinate without allowing the Lieutenant Colonel to respond in any way. At this, Alphonse and Hughes looked at each other, and sighed. "He's doomed."

* * *

The scene was Central; more specifically, the military dormitories. The night was growing old, nearing that magical moment that signified the end of one year and the beginning of another. Despite this fact, the military personnel were still laughing and partying, enjoying the rare opportunity when rank no longer applied and the deadlines were comfortably far-off (perhaps even so far as two weeks, though that was possible only for the well-organized.)

This was also one of the few moments when the dormitories were... presentable. The stone floors positively gleamed from polish, and colored lights and other decorations were strewn throughout. The question of from who's budget the sudden cheer proceeded from was never raised, but rumors abounded. This was entirely normal, for the Amestris Armed Forces.

A few personnel, however, were noticeably absent from the proceedings: Roy Mustang, apparently, but also Riza Hawkeye and Kain Fury, and Maes Hughes had excused himself so that he could be with his family. As well, the Full Metal Alchemist had apparently not shown up, either... until he burst onto the scene like a hurricane.

"Happy New Year, everyone!" He was, quite obviously, extremely happy at his rank insubordination, and he made quite the spectacle of himself to prove it. Quite a few jaws dropped, and even some drinks were spat out, at the sight of him. The Lieutenant Colonel, it had seemed, had made Edward's banishment of the party quite public.

And through it all, Alphonse followed behind his brother, trying his best to remain inconspicuous; that being said, his presence at the party only served to amplify his brother's distractions, as his large form naturally served to draw attention. Soon, it seemed, everyone was watching them. Not so apparent, but just as palpable, was the feeling of inevitable doom.

Even still, it seemed that Edward's plan had worked. Eventually, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc finally worked up the nerve to ask, "What are you doing here, Full Metal? The Lieutenant Colonel specifically told you..."

Edward laughed. "Oh? I never heard anything about that. He must have had his attention diverted by someone else!"

Once again, Alphonse attempted to get Edward's attention. "Brother?"

And again, it was unsuccessful. "I'm sure that I would have noticed if he had said anything. But, since he's going to be out for some time..."

"Brother..."

"...I guess it doesn't do any harm, does it?"

Edward finally looked up at Havoc, and saw that the older man's mouth was open wide, an expression of shock clearly evident, and his cigarette had fallen out. The alchemist turned slightly, to look at his brother, but the large suit of armor was slowly backing away, very obviously scared of something.

Then he heard it. That smug, yet in this instance, quite annoyed voice of Flame Alchemist. "Full Metal. I was informed that you would not be attending."

Edward spun around, an equal mixture of fear and annoyance playing across his features. "Oh? As I remember, you didn't want to hear my report... for obvious reasons. Where is she, Lieutenant Colonel?"

A very dangerous, very _triumphant_ smirk. "'She'? Are you referring to the First Lieutenant? She excused herself earlier."

Slightly confused, Edward asked, "Not her... I thought that you were with..."

If anything, the smirk widened. "Me? I've been here the whole time. New Year's is a time to spend with friends and family... wouldn't you say, Full Metal?"

A look of slowly dawning horror appeared on the Full Metal Alchemist's face, though he tried his best to appear as though nothing horrible had befallen him. Still, Edward Elric knew that he was now in dangerous territory, and to cap it off, he had blundered right into it. Worst yet, it seemed that his initial plan had just backfired, as all of the military personnel were gazing most interestedly at this latest contest of wills, and they already knew who was going to win. It's not like there was ever any real chance that Edward could get one up on the Lieutenant Colonel. Especially not when the latter had orchestrated the entire event.

A guarded, "Yes?" from the younger alchemist.

"Speaking of which..." Roy Mustang continued, "why aren't you with Alphonse? The two of you are, for the most part, inseparable. Even when neither of you are invited to a party, both of you still go."

Biting his tongue, Edward answered, "He must have had enough of the party, or something. Is there a point, Lieutenant Colonel?"

He had blundered right into it. He could tell that just by the way Roy Mustang's smirk jerked almost imperceptibly upward, and his eyes narrowed oh-so-slightly. The entire room fell silent in anticipation. Slowly, clearly, and with suitable projection, Roy Mustang asked, "Why don't you tell us about your discoveries over the past year?"

"Um... well..." For the first time in awhile, Edward Elric actually found himself at a complete loss for words.

"Don't be shy. After all, with the amount of research funds that have been expended, surely you've found _something_ to report."

And, of course, events went downhill from there quickly. Lieutenant Colonel Mustang was utterly merciless in his taking apart of the last year, reflecting on the sheer amount of funds that had been gone through, the leads that didn't pan out, the constant failures... all with Edward's full knowledge that he had brought it upon himself.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Full Metal Alchemist was allowed to leave, and he quickly seized the opportunity. Somehow, he got the feeling that Roy was only getting started, and would happily ring in the new year by taking Edward apart. Eventually, the young alchemist made his way back to his own dormitory, and he found Alphonse already there.

The suit of armor stated, "I tried to warn you, brother."

A sigh, as Edward pulled off his red coat and threw it aside. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't listen, and now I'm the laughingstock of the entire military." He kicked the side of the bed with his right foot, and cursed at the pain. "That Roy Mustang! I'll get him for this! I'll get one up on him, and _then_ who's going to be laughing? Maybe I'll..."

"Brother?"

For the first time that day, Edward paused the first time Alphonse said something. "Yeah?"

Al pointed out the window, at the clear night sky. "This is just like last New Year's. We... haven't really grown up at all, have we?"

The older brother sighed, stifled a yawn, and sat down on his bed. "No... no, we really haven't. I thought that we would have had a lead by now, but so far we've come up with nothing." He flopped back on the bed, and paid minute attention to the swirling ceiling fan above him. "We'll find the answer, sooner or later. We're going to get back what we lost."

For a long moment, neither said anything or moved a muscle. Then, Al turned to his brother. "I hope so. I don't want to spend another year like this."

Not being able to formulate a response, Edward shifted his attention to the wall clock. Its hands pointed to the last minute of the day, and the second hand was slowly creeping up the left side. "Hey, Al?"

"Yes?"

Thirty seconds before the new year. "Remember the first time when we stayed up late just to see the clock hit twelve for New Year's?"

Seventeen seconds. Al laughed. "Mom got so mad at us, she made us go to bed early for a week. But... you fell asleep while she was scolding us, so she had to wait until the next day."

Ten seconds. The elder brother yawned, and stretched out on his bed. "Al?"

Nine seconds. "Yes, Edward?"

Seven seconds. "Happy New Year."

Four seconds. "You too, brother."

Two seconds.

One... "Happy New Year, Elric Brothers!" Maes Hughes had flung the door open, a large smile on his face. "Ring out the old, bring in the new, and all of that!"

Both brothers leapt to their feet. "M-major!"

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "Aren't you supposed to be home?"

Hughes offered a slightly apologetic smile. "I've already tucked Elysia in, and when I got here, Roy told me to give you this."

He offered a manila envelope to the elder brother, who opened it up and pulled out the contents. The first piece of paper was small and square, blank on the side that he had picked it up on. Curious, he flipped it over.

...and promptly threw it at Hughes. "The Lieutenant Colonel didn't order you to give me a picture of Elysia sleeping!"

The Major laughed, as did Alphonse. After a moment, the latter prompted, "You should really see what else is in there, brother..."

With a sigh, Edward picked up the much larger, typewritten group of papers. He scanned them, and after a moment, seemed to become fully awake. "What is that stupid Lieutenant Colonel thinking? Is he poking fun at me again?"

Hughes shook his head. "No. I believe he really does want you to succeed, and he's trying his best to help you. Without, of course, playing favorites or showing undue patience."

Alphonse, completely lost in this exchange, asked, "What do the papers say, brother?"

"To sum it up, there are some leads here that we haven't thought of yet. Names of contacts, directions, maps... even a complete train schedule. I really... don't know what to think of this."

The suit of armor sighed. "I think, despite his teasing of you, Mr. Mustang's a good person."

"What!?" Edward dashed right up to his brother, and glared into the empty helmet. "He's a lazy good-for-nothing that puts off work until the last minute and then blames other people for his last-minute work bouts! On top of that, he's ambitious and petty and there's really nothing good about him!"

While the young alchemist was catching his breath, Hughes stepped forward and placed his hand on Edward's left shoulder. "Yes, but he's still willing to help you out. Maybe you should give these," he nodded towards the papers, "a chance. Maybe one of them will put you on the right track."

After a moment, Edward went back and collapsed on his bed. "Yeah, yeah... I know I should, but that doesn't mean that it's any easier for me. Argh! That Lieutenant Colonel's laughing at me right now, I just know he is! But... I'll show him." A smile, as he turned back to Hughes. "Thanks. Tell Glacier and Elysia that I wish them a happy new year, too, would you?"

"Oh? Why don't you tell them yourself?" Maes's tone was only slightly teasing. "I heard that you didn't really enjoy the New Year's party here, so why don't you stop by my house before you leave? I hear that Glacier's going to be baking some pies and brewing coffee for those who... celebrated a little too much."

Edward chuckled, but looked at his brother. "I don't know... we should probably leave as soon as we can. After all, if we wait, then..."

Alphonse cut his brother off. "I'd like that, Mr. Hughes. We've been wandering around for some time, and it would be nice to relax for a bit. Right, brother?"

A yawn and a smile from his elder brother. "Yeah... let's... start this year off right." He gave one last yawn, then curled up and went to sleep.


End file.
